Arefactum Flore
by Starempress Sophie
Summary: Its... my first story. My OC discovers an old, abandoned mansion in the midst of a forest and... Read to find out. Oneshot.


**Ok... Um...**

**This is my first story ****_ever_****, featuring OC's of mine and an annoyingly familiar fairy.**

**Rate and Reviews are appreciated... Please no flames ._.**

* * *

***SNAP***

I dodged, narrowly missing the frozen branch from above and continued in my pursuit, one minute, I was bringing home supplies I had bought from the human village, and the next, Gensokyo's biggest baka decides to cross my path and take off with them.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEVING LITTLE-".

I quickly sidestep without slowing my pace, she sent a few icicle bullets my way, just inches from touching my hitbox, I glared at her and she stuck her tounge out in return. I take out a couple of shurikens and take aim, two of them lodging into the surrounding greenery, but the third takes out a wing.

She begins to lose altitude but is determined not to give up, flapping her wings harder, however, it only makes her swerve out of control until she-

***WHAM!***

-Hits a tree...

I take a second to catch my breath while watching the supplies fly out in different directions and the baka comically sliding down the trunk headfirst. Sighing, I walk up to her limp body and realize that she's out cold, no pun intended, I quickly change that by picking her up by the collar, throwing her up into the air, and swiftly deliver a roundhouse-kick into her stomach, which sends her far off into the horizon.

**"GYAAAAAHHH!"**

Fyora above, that Ice fairy can make such a racket, I check my surroundings and realize my current situation, I'm in unfamiliar territory.

I wasn't in any mood to deal with any problematic situations after that little game of chase, so I begin to gather up the supplies she had tried to take, I notice one of my items fell into a clearing and warrily approached it, what I saw next took me by surprise.

A Mansion.

...Or at least, what was left of it.

As much as I would of liked to get home, curiousity gets the better of me and I begin to approach the large rubble, seeing some walls still upright and floors still inta-

***Crack***

Beneath me , I noticed a human bone, in fact, when I look around, surrounding the area were burnt or broken bones, none of them looked recent or fresh, It was hard, but I could tell they came from not only from humans but from youkai as well. I realized a battle had taken place here, due to some skeletons having weapons driven into their ribs,while others appeared blown appart, but what really interested me was what appeared to be a wooden cage in the center of the place.

I slowly make my way towards it and notice another skeleton inside, this one, however, appeared much smaller than the ones I saw all around me, a child, I also notice pieces of paper stuck unto all sides of the cage, binding tags, making anything inside, stay inside.

I sigh, some poor child trapped within the midst of a battle, though its only a frame of what it used to be, I could tell how it must of felt when the battle raged around it, its bony arms attempting to protect its head, its jaw locked in a horrified scream, its eyes glowing a faint, blue light- wait, what?

In a flash, I drew out my fans, and whatever resided in the child's skull attempted to escape, however, the tags stuck around the cage were still intact, leaving the light to continuously rebound around invisible walls. Realizing how futile it was, the light settled down in the middle and began to brighten, I sheild my eyes and when I looked once more, the little light took the form of a child.

She looked about Tanya's height, I couldn't tell whatever color skin, hair, or eyes she had, due to her appearing as a light blue spirit, but I knew that she was a youkai, to be more specific, a four-tailed kitsune. she had shoulder-length hair and clothing that appeared to be tribal. I withdrew my weapons and knelt down until I was at a better viewing position. She gazed into my eyes and I gazed into hers, which was filled with sorrow.

"How did you die? And why haven't you ascended yet, little one?" She looks down and begins to sob a little. "D...don't... k...now..." She tries to say in a hoarse voice.

I stood up and began tearing off the tags from the cage, as soon as the last tag is off, the cage begins to crumbles and the child begins to sheild herself, only to realize the ashes just phase through her.

We stay in position for quite a while, she looks up to me, waiting for me to say something, while I wait for Komachi to get her freaking-reaping-ass over here and guide the kitsune's spirit to heaven or where ever. After my impatience gets the better of me, I sigh and hold my hand out to her, not bothering to know whether her hand would phase through me or not, in return, she gives me questioning look.

"I think you deserve another chance at life. I think I know how to get you another body."

Her look of questioning turns to that of hope, and slowly, she reaches for my hand. To my suprise, it doesn't phase through, and instead of giving me a cold chill, her hand actually begins to have a warm touch to it.

"Do you have a name?" I ask and she shrugs. I give her a sad smile, "It must have been dark and scary while you've been here, huh?" She shakes her head and points at some nearby fauna that I've never noticed before. Feathery looking leaves and tiny, but bright yellow petals.

"Well then, that settles it." I smile at her and she returns it. "Your name will be Rue."


End file.
